


the choices we've made

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tentacles, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Valyssera finds herself in the arms of a woman she has not seen for thousands of years. It is hard to ignore the call of old attachments and falling for the same vices.





	the choices we've made

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for this other than I am a massive monster fucker and Azshara could kill me and I would THANK YOU!! Anyways, enjoy the smut guys!

“My, it has been a long time hasn’t it?”

A voice seemed to move around her as Valyssera sat in the water of the cove she was in, the sea lapping up to her waist as she sat and had been trying to let the peaceful solitude take over her. That was until she heard that voice like a caress across her cheek and a kiss of a memory forged thousands of years ago. It was hard to forget that voice, the way it had once crooned in her ear and pulled her deeper and deeper down into a sea of her deepest desired.

The nightborne opened her eyes, glancing around as she sought the source of the voice. It was impossible that she should be here now. Thousands of years lay between them and as with all things, Valyssera had learnt more in the past year outside of Suramar’s bubble then she thought she ever could. They had always known something had happened and yet, the fact that Queen Azshara had become a Queen with an entirely new set of monstrous subjects and the domain of the deep had been one of the more troubling things that Valyssera had learnt. 

Turning around, she looked towards where Luna, her mana sabre, was sat upon the shore, her once lazy expression seemingly alert now as she looked out at the depths as well. She had not imagined it then, the voice had truly been there. A shred of fear settled into her soul as she made to stand up, only to find that within moments something in the water wrapped around her leg, keeping her from moving. Her heart stopped in her chest, and a shriek burst from her chest as she felt herself being dragged further into the water. Further away from where she could sit comfortably and towards where she could see a pair of red eyes staring at her from beneath. A pair that soon became far too many as more eyes opened upon the creature’s forehead.

Before she could scream again, she felt a hand cover her mouth as the creature revealed itself from the depths and she could not help but feel her heart tighten in her chest. There was no mistaking who that creature was, not when those red eyes burned with such familiarity and those full lips were pulled into a smirk she would recognise anywhere. So often had they once been pressed to her shoulder, her neck, her lips, there was no way she could forget them. Now though? They were accompanied with three more eyes upon her forehead and her body covered in the fish and sea creature like scales that she had come to know from the naga.

“Did you miss me, my sweet?” Azshara spoke, that voice sending a shiver down Valyssera’s spine as she felt more tentacles wrap around her waist and she removed the hand from over the elf’s mouth.

“Azshara? How?”

“I believe I told you once that I would always hear your call. Funny, everything was silent for so long behind that bubble of cowards, it was quite the surprise when I felt your presence once more,” Azshara spoke, stroking one of her hands across Valy’s cheek. “You did not answer my question though.”

“I- I thought you were dead for the longest time,” Valy spoke, reaching out to stroke her fingers across flesh that she had once known well but now was completely alien to her. There were hard ridges sticking from her and flesh that seemed the same but somehow tougher and slicker than before. “Yet instead you’ve been a monster in the sea this entire time.”

“A monster?” Azshara laughed, grabbing Valyssera’s wrists and pinning them to her sides. “Now that’s just rude, darling.” 

“Is it? I’ve been told tales of what you’ve become. I don’t know what’s worse, that it’s happened or that I’m not surprised by it at all.”

“Judgement? From the little one who ran and hid away in her prison?” Azshara cooed, leaning her lips in closer to Valy’s ear. “You overstep. Did no one tell you it was rude to disrespect a queen?”

“You were always more than just the Queen to me, Azshara.”

“And that, was where you were mistaken. Still, you were a fun little toy to play with, I wonder, would you still let me toy with you in that way?”

“I am no one’s toy, your majesty,” Valy snapped, levelling those red eyes with a glare.

Azshara laughed then, releasing Valyssera fully from her grasp and slowly letting the tentacles uncoil from her. They slid off of her in a way that made Valyssera gasp, feeling suddenly like she missed the way they had constricted her and the strength that was held within them. She felt herself shiver as she kicked her legs in the waters, keeping herself afloat before the woman who owned the waves, still, she kept her chin high as she swam backwards until she felt her feet press into the sinking sand at her feet.

She dared not look away as she walked backwards, watching as Azshara’s eyes roamed over her exposed skin hungrily, an amuse smile pulling at the corner of her lips. The naga queen merely watched, a tongue wetting her lips in a way that had always made Valy’s mouth dry up in an instant. It was hard to accept that the feelings she had gotten from Queen Azshara, the highborne elf who had ruled her kingdom and who had ruled her heart, was still able to have the same effect on her now. It was scary, knowing that against her better judgement, she wanted to return to the water right now and allow those hands all over her.

Gods, why had such a woman been allowed to have four arms, let alone the tentacles?

“The Nightwell’s effects have been rather pleasing to the eye, my darling,” Azshara spoke, sitting comfortably on the sea bed and tilting her head appraisingly. “Those muscles of yours have shaped rather nicely and those tattoos are to die for. I could feel the mana simply thrumming through them. It’s a shame, would you not let me take a closer look?”

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Valy spoke, shaking her head and trying to ignore the urge in her legs to move back into the depths.

“I was not being subtle about it. It would have been disappointing if you hadn’t known. I have missed you so, can you truly blame me for wanting to explore our new physiology together. I have such wonderful things I could show you, Valyssera,” Azshara purred the words like a tether that seemed to pull on her chest.

Without realising it, Valyssera took a step forward.

“What is the catch? No one ever gets anything for free with you,” Valyssera said, taking another step forward.

“You were always so quick to beg for me before, I wish to see if that has changed. Perhaps it’s enough to sate my curiosity in revisiting simpler times, my dear.”

“I will not beg so easily anymore,” Valy said, tilting her chin up and holding herself tall.

“Then prove it to me. I have a pretty little throne for you to sit on and I promise it’ll be worth while,” Azshara cooed, reaching out both of her left arms.

Valyssera licked her lips, her eyes glancing from those seductive eyes to the sultry smile. The tether pulled her again, as she took more steps forward and back to the sea. Before she reached her, she felt a tentacle stroke against the inside of her thigh, pressing against her until she felt the gasp escape her lips. She took one of the hands as the other slipped around her waist and she was pulled flush against the chest of the Naga Queen.

She should have been terrified as she looked up into the face of this creature, this force of nature that stared down at her with such hunger in her eyes and yet all she could feel was the thrill building deep in her gut as tentacles seemed to swarm around her. That devilish smile leant close to her lips, a ghost of a touch away for moments whilst the Queen let their breaths mingle as one, until she could feel the way Valy heaved a deep breath and she whined slightly as tentacles stroked on the inside of her thigh.

“I’m going to ruin you, dear,” Azshara purred, grasping Valy’s chin with one of her hands and forcing it down. She pressed two fingers between the elf’s lips, her eyes darkening as the whines turned into a moan.

Valyssera ran her tongue along the edges of the long and sharp fingers, pressing herself closer and wrapping her hands around the wrist of the hand gifted to her. She sucked dutifully, feeling that burning molton in her stomach turn into a fire that seemed to heat up the entirety of her body. It was overwhelming, to feel long tentacles press into her back, stroking her back and teasing against her skin. Two hands moved to her waist, stroking against the patterns of her tattoos that she could now feel thrumming with magic as she was touched by one of the most powerful mages she had ever known.

“I’d like to see you try,” Valy breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed as let the fingers pop out of her mouth.

The only answer she got was a hungry smile that she saw before it was pressed against her lips and took the breath from her entirely. She somehow still tasted the same, all light fragrance mixed with the heady scent of roiling power. The tongue that stroked against her own was forked now, curling around her and stroking her until she couldn’t help but moan loudly into the kiss. Valyssera wrapped her arms around Azshara’s neck, pulling them close against each other. She wanted to wrap her legs around her waist too, to rub herself against that powerful stomach of hers and yet the tentacles that had been stroking her now curled around her legs, spreading her wider and constricting her movement.

A thick tentacle slid between her legs, pressing unceremoniously hard between her legs until Valy let out the deeped moan that reverberated in her chest. It moved against her slick heat, moving slowly against her until Valy could not help but grind down on it. She could feel her stomach coil as she rubbed herself against her lover, eager for more as those hands on her waist moved to her ass and brought her down harder against the tentacle. With her top pair free, two of her hands moved to graze down Valy’s chest, taking hardened peaks between her fingers and brushed and pulled them until Valy could barely think. She had never felt so overwhelmed before, with so much pleasure coming from different touches all at once. They had experimented with magic before but this was difference. All of this was Azshara and Valy found herself needy for it.

“Be careful, we don’t want you finished too quickly do we?” Azshara cooed, as she moved the tentacle away from Valy, leaving her trying to desperately grind down on something that was no longer there. “Are you sure you don’t want to beg for me, dear?”

“Azshara…” Valy gasped, moving her lips to kiss at the ridges of her neck, trailing a tongue against them until she could hear and feel the low growl in the depth of Azshara’s throat. A smirk pulled at the elf’s lips as she pressed harder, moving one of her own hands up to pull down the material of the covering her chest. Azshara arched her back into her touch and a breathy chuckle breathed into Valy’s ear as she massaged and caressed the breast beneath her hand.

“There’s enough time for you to worship me later,” Azshara cooed, grabbing Valy’s wrists and moving them behind Valy’s own back. 

Valyssera tried to pull away, to move her hands back to where they were but the strength that held her was hard to ignore. She could barely even wriggle her wrists and the thought alone made her moan at the idea of feeling so restrained. Tentacles spread her further apart then, and the tip of one trailed along her clit, slowly circling it until she felt like she could barely breathe. She was being tested and teased, she knew it and every time she tried to rock harder against the feeling, the tentacle retreated with a small tut from Azshara. On the third attempt, Azshara wrapped another tentacle around her hips, holding her in place and leaving her completely at  her mercy. 

“Azshara, Gods… just fuck me,” Valy whined, trying so desperately to chase the feeling as another tentacle stroked across her backside.

“Not until you ask me to nicely, darling,” Azshara purred, trailing a hand down Valyssera’s stomach and slipping her fingers against her clit. The touch was so light but the feeling of the fingers she had known so well was enough to make it almost unbearable. “I want you to beg me to fuck you. I want you to beg until I let you come, can you do that?”

Valyssera gasped loudly as fingers pressed inside of her slowly and deliberately. Curling  once until she almost fell forward at the force of pleasure that threatened to wash over her. It was so much and she yearned so much for release. She wanted it more than anything, pride be fucking damned. She nodded, biting her lip to stifle another moan as Azshara raised where her eyebrows once were.

“That wasn’t an answer, dear,” Azshara said, her voice taking on an almost dangerous edge as she teased Valy’s entrance with the tip of a tentacle.

“Fuck, Azshara! My queen, please! Please fuck me, I need you so much. Let me… fuck please,” Valyssera gasped as she felt the tentacle press inside of her, filling her like she’d never felt before.

“Good girl. You’ve always been so well behaved for me haven’t you? Let me hear you, let me hear how much you enjoy this.”

Valyssera tried not to scream as the tentacle began to move at a fast place, writhing inside of her and pressing so deliciously against her walls with every thrust that she could barely think. All she wanted to do was feel, to taste, to hear the encouragement that was breathed against her ear. Lips moved along her ear, stroking and licking the sensitive flesh that sent shivers down her spine. She knew she had to keep control, to make sure her body did not give in until Azshara said the word and it made it all the more harder because of it. The tension squirmed inside her as a tentacle wrapped around her throat, constricting her airways until she could just about breathe and those hands kept running over her body, setting her veins ablaze with magic and fire.

Each second was like a battle raging as she rocked her hips harder, riding the tentacle that fucked her so well and still feeling like she wanted more, she needed more. She needed to concentrate, to concentrate on the fact Azshara was in front of her, that her eyes were blazing with hunger and desire and adoration. The eyes that had never stopped looking at her like that even after thousands of years. Theirs was a relationship that didn’t make sense and it never quite had done, but right now, none of that mattered. Valyssera was ready to throw it all away in that moment, to bend her knee for her queen and join her side once more. To be with her like this forever, to feel herself wrapped up in all the pleasure that the world had to offer. 

The tentacle around her neck loosened as it instead moved to her mouth, pressing in and allowing her to suck around it’s width. It felt like heaven and yet like a sin, to feel so thoroughly taken like this, as if she were ready to give herself over: mind, body and soul.

“Look how well you take me, darling,” Azshara chuckled, grabbing her chin once more. “I could watch you like this all day. Perhaps I will. Would you like me to fuck you like this all day and watch you come undone for me over and over again? I could so easily capture you and bring you with me, a consort for the Queen.”

Valyssera nodded feverishly, managed to choke out a breathy ‘ _ Please,’ _ as Azshara removed the tentacle from between her lips.

“Shall we seal the deal, my darling?” Azshara spoke, stroking her cheek fondly as she pressed her tentacle so hard inside of her that Valyssera thought she might break if she did not come soon. “Come for me. Let me hear you devote yourself to me.”

She was filled so fully then, feeling the tentacle twist and writhe inside of her and pressing in such a way that made her let out a shuddering scream. Gods, she was close, so so close and just as she was about to beg for more, she felt those skillful fingers slide against her clit, rubbing and circling until she felt her vision go bright, a sharp and sudden wave of unadulterated pleasure cascaded down upon her, making her her body tremble and her hips stutter against the tentacle buried within her. She tugged at her wrists as she writhed in Azshara’s unrelenting grip, wanting nothing more than to grip onto her and pull their lips together in a furious kiss. Azshara’s kisses had always made her wear and as if her silent plea had been heard, she felt those lips press against her neck and move sensually against her skin.

Teeth and tongue pressed and nipped against her as she found her body returning from its high and the tentacles dropped from around her. Hands held her hips fast, pulling her in again and a moan left Azshara’s lips as she delighted in marking up her lover’s neck. It was hard to focus, or to even note that the hands binding her wrists had moved up to massage the muscles of her biceps and over her shoulders. It wasn’t until a little later that she realised she could move her hands again and instantly wrapped them around Azshara’s waist, massaging her back and trailing her nails down her spine in a way she had always enjoyed. It seemed she still did, as the indomitable Queen purred at the sensation.

“You did so well, my love,” Azshara whispered into her ear, nipping the lobe of her ear and sending another shiver down Valyssera’s spine. “I’m not finished with you yet though. Do you think you can take more of me?” 

“How do I repay the favour?” Valyssera gasped, moving her hands down Azshara’s body and wondering where she could be touched properly.

Azshara laughed, lifting up Valy’s hands and kissing each of them in turn. “There is time for that, but later. I would like to take you somewhere else. Somewhere deeper. You are not afraid are you?”

Valyssera looked around, taking in where she had once been sat and where Luna was now lazily lain out on the beach, seemingly ignoring what was happening in the water. The land was all she had ever known and she had only been in the wider world for months now. She had made a commitment, she had fought in a rebellion and she had known then that the woman before her would have been the first person to send her to her fate. She was the entire reason the bubble existed, that the world was ripped asunder. The fact that she was considering saying yes, it was madness, but as she looked back at the only woman she had ever wanted to give her heart too? The answer seemed simple. Easy. If only…

“Don’t worry, I believe we can do something about your little pet too. I would hate to take your own pets from you, if you would so graciously agree to come and be mine,” Azshara spoke, trailing a finger under Valyssera’s chin and pulling her thoughts back to her.

“I sealed the deal, didn’t I?” Valyssera said, wrapping her legs around Azshara’s waist and kissing her deeply. “Take me with you. Take me deeper with you.”

“There is no turning back.”

“I’m aware.”

“No one here will take you back. You will be in my kingdom, you will be changed. I ask you again, are you certain?”

“Yes. Take me to Nazjatar, show me your kingdom. Let me be yours once more,” Valyssera spoke, levelling Azshara with a confident and determined stare. “I have made my decision.”

“Very well, shall we?”

The moment that Valyssera nodded, she felt herself flooded with magic and pain wracked her body. It was worse than the withering, worse than any pain she’d ever experienced. Her body felt like it was cracking, her bones breaking and reshaping, her insides changing until they were barely recognisable as her. She wanted to let out a scream but nothing came out. In fact soon, there was nothing at all, no sound, no light. Nothing except the image burned into her mind of five red eyes staring at her and laughter that seemed to surround her, until even that faded away deep into the depths.


End file.
